This invention relates to substituted cyclopentyl oxabicyclooctanes, cyclopentyl vinyl pyrans, cyclopentylformylcyclohexenes and cyclopentylhydroxymethyl cyclohexenes and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Balsamic, piney, sweaty, animalic, woody, ambery, fruity, musky, tobacco-like, sweet, apple-like, lactonic and coumarin-like aromas, with piney, ozoney, balsamic, herbaceous, buttery, ambery, orris-like, woody, plum-like, sweaty and animalic topnotes and "air dried clothing" undertones are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid, anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers).
Compounds having the oxabicyclooctane nucleus have been known for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes for a number of years. Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR2## is disclosed at column 4, lines 35-40 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,862 (Sprecker, et al, II) to have a minty, camphor, woody and piney aroma profile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,862 further discloses the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.2 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkyl or alkenyl to have utility in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Furthermore, cineole itself having the structure: ##STR4## is disclosed by Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals" (Aroma Chemicals), at monograph 616 to have a eucalyptus aroma (its common name is "eucalyptol").
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,262 issued on Jan. 14, 1992 discloses substituted cyclopentenyl oxabicyclooctanes, cyclopentenylformylcyclohexenes and cyclopentenylhydroxymethyl cyclohexenes, processes for preparing same and organoleptic uses thereof. The oxabicyclooctane derivatives, the cyclopentenylformylcyclohexenes and cyclopentenylhydroxymethyl cyclohexenes of U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,262 have the generic structures: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 ' and R.sub.3 " each represents hydrogen or methyl with the provisos:
(i) one or two of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 ' and R.sub.3 " is methyl; PA0 (ii) R.sub.1 and/or R.sub.2 is methyl; PA0 (iii) at least one of R.sub.3 ' and R.sub.3 " represents hydrogen; and PA0 (iv) when R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are both methyl then each of R.sub.3 ' and R.sub.3 " each represent hydrogen.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the substituted cyclopentyl oxabicyclooctanes, cyclopentyl vinyl pyrans, cyclopentylformylcyclohexenes and cyclopentylhydroxymethyl cyclohexenes of our invention or their organoleptic uses.